Godzilla
Godzilla (ゴジラ, Gojira) is the famous Japanese giant movie monster who is known as "King of the Monsters" and one of Pooh's friends. He met Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Godzilla vs King Ghidorah. He and Pooh fought most powerful enemies like King Ghidorah and SpaceGodzilla. Background In the late Cretaceous era (70 million years ago) there was a species of therapod dinosaur resembling a large Tyrannosaurus, but with special amphibious adaptations which allowed it to swim between the islands upon which it hunted. This dinosaur species has been dubbed "Godzillasaurus". A minimal breeding population of Godzillasaurs somehow survived the great extinction event which killed off other dinosaurs and continued into the modern era. (Much the way many postulate that breeding populations of Plesiosaurs survived to become modern "lake monsters".) Adaptations which aided the Godzillasaurs in their survival probably included the ability to lay dormant for extended periods of time, and to endure high heat and radiation environments like active volcanic regions where man rarely encroaches. Living in the South Pacific, the Godzillasaurs were observed only on rare occasions by the island people of simple fishing villages who incorporated the stories of these strange beasts into their folklore. All but one (or perhaps two) of the Godzillasaurs were apparently destroyed in World War II. One Godzillasaurus was severely injured by Allied attack, but managed to cling to life on the remote island of Lagos (near the Marshal Islands in the South Pacific Ocean) until post-war nuclear tests caused him to be subjected to a huge dose of radiation. The radiation caused the Godzillasaurus' already radiation-attuned physiology to rapidly mutate/adapt. The animal grew and changed until the Godzillasaurus had developed into an entirely new form of creature... Godzilla! 2014 American Reboot In the film, Godzilla is a prehistoric amphibious monster who fed off of Earth's natural radiation. Over the years, however, as the radiation emitted from the planet gradually declined, Godzilla retreated to the ocean depths, where it could absorb radiation from the Earth's core. For an incredibly long, albeit unknown amount of time, Godzilla remained dormant in the ocean, until 1954, when he was awakened by a nuclear submarine. After being discovered, the U.N. tried to keep him secret and destroy him with atom bombs under guise of nuclear testing, all of which failed to do so. An organization called "MONARCH" was then tasked with keeping him secret and studying him. However in 2014, one of his ancient enemies, known by humans as M.U.T.O., hatches after 15 years of absorbing nuclear radiation from a power plant in Japan. Godzilla begins listening as the M.U.T.O. lets out a mating cry to his recently hatched female counterpart, and attacks the creature as he is laying waste to a Hawaiian airport, though the M.U.T.O. escapes by flying away. After this, Godzilla retreats into the ocean once again, hunting the M.U.T.O.s while they're lured to San Francisco with a nuclear warhead by the American military. Godzilla surfaces just before hitting the Golden Gate Bridge, and the military opens fire with tanks and gunfire. This has little to no effect, however, and Godzilla descends into the ocean once again, but not before clearing his path by destroying the bridge. Godzilla surfaces once again in San Francisco to confront the recently arrived male M.U.T.O., and the two battle all the way into the night, while a bomb disposal squad led by Ford Brody is sent in via HALO jump to defuse the bomb that was placed to lure the M.U.T.O.s to San Francisco. Shortly after their arrival, the female M.U.T.O. arrives, and both creatures take on Godzilla, who is quickly overwhelmed by the two of them. Before either of them can kill Godzilla however, they're distracted by Brody, who destroyed the female's recently-laid egg sacs. While the female is distracted by Brody, Godzilla rises up again and pummels her with his atomic breath. Before he can finish her off, the male M.U.T.O attacks Godzilla once more, but Godzilla fights back and manages to kill it by slamming it into a skyscraper with his tail. The impact, however, brings the entire building down on Godzilla, and he collapses to his hands and knees, extremely weak. He briefly looks Brody in the eyes, before being consumed by smoke and debris. Brody then escapes to the pier, where the rest of his unit is trying to send the bomb out into the ocean where it can detonate without risk of fallout hitting the city. The female MUTO, still alive from her encounter with Godzilla, follows the radiation and kills the rest of the squad, leaving Brody alone to send the boat out to sea with the bomb. As the MUTO closes in on the bomb and Brody, Godzilla emerges from behind, grabbing her and blasting her in the mouth with his atomic breath, making her neck explode, before tearing her head off and letting it fall into the water. With both MUTOs killed, Godzilla then collapses from exhaustion in the city, seemingly dead. When morning comes, however, Godzilla rises up from the ashes around him and lets out a triumphant roar as the humans below cheer and applaud for their "savior", proclaiming him "King of the Monsters." With both of his enemies dead and with balance in nature restored, Godzilla descends back into the ocean to become dormant once again. List of film appearances Showa #Godzilla #Godzilla Raids Again #King Kong vs. Godzilla #Mothra vs. Godzilla #Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster #Invasion of Astro-Monster #Ebirah, Horror of the Deep #Son of Godzilla #Destroy All Monsters #All Monsters Attack #Godzilla vs. Hedorah #Godzilla vs. Gigan #Godzilla vs. Megalon #Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla #Terror of Mechagodzilla Heisei #The Return of Godzilla #Godzilla vs. Biollante #Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah #Godzilla vs. Mothra #Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II #Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla #Godzilla vs. Destoroyah Millennium #Godzilla 2000: Millennium #Godzilla vs. Megaguirus #Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack #Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla #Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. #Godzilla: Final Wars Legendary #Godzilla #Kong: Skull Island (Cameo Appearance) #Godzilla: King of the Monsters #Godzilla vs. Kong Reboot #Shin Godzilla #Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters #Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle #Godzilla: The Planet Eater Trivia *Godzilla will appear in Logan's Adventures of King Kong vs. Godzilla. *Godzilla will meet Brian and the Eeveelution Family in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Godzilla (2014). *Godzilla will meet Tino Tonitini and the Weekenders Team in Tino Tonitini Meets Godzilla (2014). *Godzilla will appear in the 5th season of Nighlocktheawesome's The Last Son. Like Mothra, he will become aware of King Ghidorah's plan and team up with her, Rokmutul, Kong, and Rodan. *Godzilla will soon appear in the future episode of Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series and will meet Emerl along with the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 members. Gallery Burning_Godzilla_(PS3).png|Burning Godzilla Super_Godzilla_Suit.png|Super Godzilla Shin_Godzilla_design_reveal.jpg|Godzilla in Shin Godzilla godzilla_the_video_game__legendary_godzilla_by_sonichedgehog2-d7u1aie.png|Godzilla in the MonsterVerse Godzilla_(2019).png Godzilla King of the Monsters - Official Trailer 2 - 00026.png Category:Characters Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Legendary creatures Category:HEROES Category:Allies Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Possable anti heroes Category:Uncerten reformed characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Former villains Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Live-action characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Not completely evil. Category:Prehistoric characters Category:Animal characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Strong Characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Males Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Angel Squads Category:Kyle's Rider Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:One-Man Army Category:Kyle's Family Category:Mutated characters Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Saver Category:Alpha Category:False Antagonist Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Fighters Category:Global Threats Category:Universal Threats Category:Grobal protector Category:Universal Protection Category:Twilight's Adventures members Category:Characters for Twilight's Adventures Category:Legendary heroes Category:Sea creatures Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Mute characters Category:Monster Slayers Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies